Infusion pumps infuse fluids, medications and/or nutrients into the circulatory system of an individual or patient. The infusions may be intravenous, arterial, epidural and the like. Infusion pumps can administer injections continuously, intermittently, or upon patient request. Infusion pumps are used by clinicians for patients when more accuracy is needed than with manually adjusted gravitational administration of fluids into a patient's circulatory system. Infusions pumps can be used for infusion of a variety of fluids and medications including, but not limited to anesthesia, chemotherapy, IV drugs, blood transfusions and the like.
In many cases, various characteristics of a medical device, such as an infusion device, need to be modified. Although an order may be entered that includes such modifications, current infusion devices require another clinician to be physically present at the device and manually make changes on the device to download the modifications to the device. This causes delays in providing the patient the modifications. In other cases, alarms may be provided by the medical devices that create nuisances for patients, family, and clinicians alike. For example, the clinician may be in the same room as the device and already aware of an issue. However, current devices still provide alarms that have to be manually silenced by the clinician.